Les méfaits des plantes
by kaneda26
Summary: Les cheveux de Kurama cachent bien des choses... Et surtout des plantes très très particulières... One shot extrêmement et profondément débile!


Auteur : kaneda26

Origine : YuYu Haksuho

Genre: Yaoi

Couple : KuramaxHiei, KuwabaraxYusuke.

Disclaimer : Pas à moi.

Note : One-shot très très débile !

**-----**

**Les méfaits des plantes**

**-----**

Kurama claqua la porte de l'appartement de Yusuke. Kuwabara, qui l'avait précédé, sursauta légèrement.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe encore ? fit Yusuke. »

Kurama lui lança un regard glacial.

« Bah, on l'a encore pris pour une fille dans la rue, expliqua Kuwabara.

-C'est pas une raison pour te venger sur ma porte ! fit Yusuke. Et puis c'est normal qu'on te confonde avec une…

-Tu veux vraiment finir ta phrase ? menaça le yohko.

-Bof, j'y tiens plus tellement tout à coup. »

Sans un mot, ils s'installèrent dans le salon.

Au bout de dix minutes de silence, Kuwabara dit timidement :

« Si… Si tu te coupais les cheveux…, enfin, tu vois, quoi ?

-Ah bravo ! s'exclama Kurama. Et je fais comment après ?

-Comment ça après ?

-Ben oui, j'arrête pas de faire des allers-retours entre le ningenkai et le makai.

-Mais quel est le rapport ? demanda Yusuke en clignant des yeux.

-Le rapport, c'est que je dois bien transporter mes affaires ! »

Il y eu quelques secondes de calme. Puis Kuwabara demanda :

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu transportes tant dans tes cheveux ?

-D'abord mes plantes, ma rose whip, des trucs comme ça…

-Y'a à bouffer ? fit une voix. »

Hiei entra par la fenêtre et se dirigea tout droit vers le frigo.

« Fais comme chez toi. Surtout te gènes pas ! dit Yusuke.

-Hn.

-Et bonjour aussi !

-Hn. »

Yusuke se désintéressa de Hiei et fixa Kurama.

« Bon, ok, t'as tes plantes, mais avec les cheveux plus courts…

-Vous avez rien compris ! fit le yohko. »

Il passa la main dans ses cheveux et sortit quelques plantes.

« Bon, j'ai des plantes mais j'ai aussi… »

Il farfouilla encore entre les mèches rouges.

« Voilà… Mon pyjama, ma trousse de toilette, des vêtements de rechange… C'est pour quand je reste dans le makai… »

Sous les yeux écarquillés de Yusuke et de Kuwabara, Kurama continue son inventaire.

« Ah, tiens, je cherchais ce bouquin depuis un mois ! Oui, donc, quelques livres… »

Au fur et à mesure, la table basse se chargeait de plus en plus.

« Des livres de cours et puis aussi quelques mangas… C'est fou ce qu'on s'ennuie entre les combats pendant les tournois.»

Kuwabara se pencha vers Yusuke.

« C'est quoi le truc ? Y'a une dimension parallèle dans ses cheveux ou quoi ?

-J'en sais rien, moi ! Dis, c'est pas des mangas yaois qu'il a sortis ? »

Kurama sortit encore quelques graines. Yusuke et Kuwabara se penchèrent pour les observer.

C'étaient d'étranges petites graines bleues avec une sorte de cœur rouge dessiné dessus.

« C'est quoi ? demanda Yusuke en prenant une graine entre ses doigts.

-Aphrodisiaque, répondit Kurama en relevant la tête. Mais faut pas en abuser.

-Ah ? »

Hiei, une part de gâteau dans la bouche, s'approcha de la table.

« Profites-en pour ranger un peu mieux, dit-il. On perd un temps fou à les chercher.

-A chercher quoi ? chuchota Kuwabara.

-Qu'est-ce que j'en sais ? »

Kurama fouilla encore dans ses cheveux et en sortit une boîte de préservatifs et deux petites bouteilles de lubrifiant.

Malgré le fait qu'ils soient tous les deux des voyous, Yusuke et Kuwabara avaient passé plus de temps à faire la guerre que l'amour.

« Heu… T'as des capotes sur toi ? fit Yusuke en hésitant.

-Hum ? Ah oui… C'est fou ce qu'on s'ennuie pendant les tournois… N'est-ce pas Hiei ?

-Pourquoi tu me demandes ça à moi ? fit le jaganshi. »

N'écoutant pas, Kurama sortit de nouvelles graines de ses cheveux.

« Hé ! J'en ai trouvé d'autres ! »

Yusuke et Kuwabara regardèrent les graines. Cette fois-ci, elles étaient rouges avec un cœur bleu.

« Encore un aphrodisiaque ? demanda Kuwabara.

-Oui. Mais avec celui-là, tu redescends pas pendant trois jours.

-Quatre, corrigea Hiei machinalement.

-Comment tu le sais ? fit Yusuke.

-Quatre ? dit Kurama ne prêtant pas attention à l'intervention de Yusuke. Non, trois jours.

-Du jeudi soir au lundi aprèm, ça fait presque quatre, expliqua Hiei.

-C'est vrai, fit Kurama songeur, un léger sourire sur les lèvres. »

Yusuke et Kuwabara avaient de plus en plus de mal à supporter cette ambiance surréaliste.

« Bon, dit Kuwabara. On a compris, tu ne peux pas couper tes cheveux.

-Quoi ? fit Kurama, ayant complètement oublié le point de départ de tout cela. Ah oui.

-Heu…, tu veux pas ranger tout ça maintenant ? demanda Yusuke. »

Kurama regarda la table débordant de ses affaires.

Et il commença lentement à ranger.

« Laisses-les à portée de main, conseilla Hiei. »

Kurama lui sourit.

Yusuke et Kuwabara regardaient toujours les graines aphrodisiaques.

« Ca marche sur les humains ? demanda Kuwabara.

-Et sur les demi-humains ? rajouta Yusuke.

-Bien sûr, fit Kurama.

-Je vois Keiko ce soir, dit Yusuke.

-Et moi Yukina. »

Hiei attrapa rapidement les graines dans sa main.

« Hé ! s'écria Kuwabara. Rends-ça, sale nabot !

-Rêve !

-A quoi ça te servirait ? T'as personne ! cria Kuwabara.

-Arrêtez, fit Kurama. Hiei, donnes-les. »

De mauvaise grâce, le janganshi fit tomber les graines dans la main tendue du yohko.

Il restait quatre graines bleues et deux graines rouges.

« Bon, fit Kurama en fixant Yusuke et Kuwabara. Je veux bien vous donner les bleues, c'est les plus faibles. »

Il tendit la main et les deux garçons se servirent.

« Mais attention aux… Mais qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ! »

Yusuke et Kuwabara venaient d'avaler tous les deux une graine.

« Ben, le temps que ça fasse effet, dit Yusuke.

-Effet immédiat, bande d'idiots ! Et effets secondaires aussi !

-C'est quoi les effets secondaires ? demanda Kuwabara.

-Dix… Neuf… Huit…, compta Hiei.

-Vous allez les constater…

-Sept… Six… Cinq…

-Dans pas longtemps.

-Quatre… Trois… Deux…

-Mais c'est quoi, bordel ?

-Un ! A couvert ! s'écria Hiei. »

Hiei se planqua dans le coin cuisine pendant que Kurama se glissait sous la table.

« Ben, qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent ? fit Yusuke.

-Hé ! A quoi vous jouez ? »

Les deux yohkais ne bougèrent pas.

« J'pige que dalle, dit Yusuke en se tournant vers Kuwabara.

-T'es pas le seul. »

Leurs regards se croisèrent. Et ils se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre.

Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent brutalement et ils échangèrent un baiser passionné.

« Ok, c'est bon, fit Hiei en sortant de la cuisine.

-Faudrait penser à passer le balai sous cette table, dit Kurama en se relevant et en époussetant ses vêtements. »

Pendant ce temps, de l'autre côté de la table, Yusuke et Kuwabara stoppèrent leur baiser.

« J'peux savoir ce que tu fous ! cria Yusuke. T'as foutu la langue, abruti !

-Qui l'as mis en premier selon toi ?

-Ca suffit maintenant ! Lâches-moi !

-Je voudrais bien… Waaah ! Vires ta main de là ! »

Hiei s'approcha de Kurama.

« Et voilà, deux graines de gâché par ces imbéciles ! dit-il.

-Tu crois que je leur donne l'antidote ?

-Pas mon problème. »

Yusuke, qui avait perdu son tee-shirt, qui caressait sans le vouloir les abdos de Kuwabara et qui commençait à déboucler la ceinture du ningen, hurla :

« L'antidote, s'il te plait ! »

Kuwabara, la chemise ouverte, les lèvres en train de faire un magnifique suçon dans le cou de Yusuke, les mains sur les fesses du détective, supplia lui aussi :

« Pitié, Kurama ! »

Le yohko eut un sourire machiavélique.

« Je ne sais pas… Après tout, vous l'avez mérité.

-KURAMA ! PLEEEAAASSEEEE !

-Ok, ok. »

Le yohko sortit du pollen doré de ses cheveux et le souffla sur les deux hommes.

Immédiatement, ils se séparèrent et se rhabillèrent.

« La prochaine fois que tu me touches, je te fous la raclée du siècle, grogna Yusuke.

-Comme si j'avais envie d'une prochaine fois ! répliqua Kuwabara. »

Ils se tournèrent vers Kurama avec colère. Ce dernier leva les mains.

« Hé ! Si vous m'aviez écouté jusqu'au bout…

-C'est ça les effets secondaires ? On se jette sur la première personne qu'on voit ?

-Plus ou moins, répondit Kurama. »

Hiei eut un petit sourire sadique.

« Tu m'avais pas dit autre chose, Kurama ? demanda-t-il.

-Ah bon ?

-Oui, tu sais. Que ça révélait les désirs enfouis… »

Kurama sourit à son tour.

« Oui, c'est vrai aussi.

-Hein ? crièrent Yusuke et Kuwabara. C'est quoi ces conneries ? »

Toujours souriant, Kurama expliqua :

« Et bien, exactement ce que Hiei a dit. Ca révèle les désirs inconscients.

-Attends ! T'es en train de me dire que j'ai envie de me taper Kuwa ? s'ecria Yusuke.

-Vu comme on était parti, c'était plutôt l'inverse, corrigea Kuwabara.

-Comment ça, l'inverse ?

-Ben, c'est moi qui allait te…

-Et puis quoi encore !

-C'est pour cela que Hiei et moi, nous nous sommes planqués, continua Kurama. Parce que nous ne savons jamais vraiment qui nous désirons secrètement.

-Ca m'aurait fait mal de sauter sur le nabot !

-C'est clair que ça t'aurait fait très très mal ! répliqua Hiei, menaçant.

-Bon mais c'est inconscient, donc, c'est pas important, non ? fit Yusuke. »

Kurama et Hiei échangèrent un regard.

« Bien au contraire. C'est dans l'inconscient que réside la vraie nature d'un individu. Autrement dit, félicitations, vous venez de découvrir que vous êtes gays ! Et que vous êtes amoureux l'un de l'autre. »

Les félicitations de Kurama tombèrent à plat.

Yusuke et Kuwabara se regardèrent et détournèrent les yeux rapidement.

« C'est mignon, fit Hiei. Y sont tout timides maintenant.

-Si on les laissez seuls, dit Kurama. Ils ont sans doute beaucoup de choses à se dire.

-Ou à se faire. »

Kurama rangea les dernières affaires qui traînaient sur la table. Il attrapa la boîte de préservatifs et en sortit quelques uns qu'il laissa bien en évidence sur la table avec une des bouteilles de lubrifiant.

« Amusez-vous bien, fit-il en se levant. »

Hiei sauta par la fenêtre et Kurama le rejoignit.

Yusuke et Kuwabara restèrent dans un silence gênant.

« Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda Kuwabara.

-Deux minutes, je réfléchis.

-Et ben, c'est pas gagné. »

Encore quelques minutes de silence et Yusuke se lança :

« Et si on essayait sans les graines pour voir ?

-Hum, ouais, pourquoi pas. »

Ils se rapprochèrent lentement et s'embrassèrent, lèvres closes.

« Comment tu le sens ? demanda Kuwabara.

-Ca va. »

Ils s'embrassèrent encore et cette fois, leurs langues se rencontrèrent.

« Hum…, fit Yusuke. C'est...

-Bizarre ?

-Non pas bizarre.

-Ecoeurant ?

-Non.

-B… Bien ?

-Ouais, j'crois. »

Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau.

Dans l'arbre en face, Hiei et Kurama éclatèrent de rire.

« Ils sont vraiment trop cons ! fit le jaganshi.

-Oh mon dieu ! dit Kurama en essuyant des larmes de rire. Quand t'as commencé avec cette histoire de désir enfoui…

-L'avait qu'à pas vouloir essayer ces trucs avec ma sœur !

-Mais comment ils ont pu croire à des conneries pareilles ? »

Hiei sourit.

« T'es la confiance incarnée, c'est pour ça.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? On les laisse continuer ? demanda Kurama.

-J'vote pour.

-T'es vraiment démoniaque. »

Hiei haussa les épaules.

Yusuke et Kuwabara en étaient à leur quatrième baiser quand le téléphone sonna.

« Téléphone, murmura Kuwabara.

-Répondeur, répliqua Yusuke. »

Le message enregistré défila. Et puis la voix de Kurama s'éleva.

« Juste pour vous dire que j'ai fait une erreur, les graines bleues ne révèlent absolument pas les désirs enfouis. Donc, vous n'êtes pas gays. A bientôt. »

Il y eut quelques secondes de flottement.

« T'as entendu ? demanda Kuwabara.

-Ouais.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

-Ben, tu vires tes mains de mes fesses déjà, dit Yusuke.

-Ok.

-Et moi, j'enlève les miennes de ta… de ton…

-Ouais.

-Bon, ben, on y va ?

-A trois ? fit Kuwabara.

-A trois.

-Uuunnn… Deeeuuuxxx… Trois ! »

Une des mains de Kuwabara quitta les fesses de Yusuke pour venir enserrer sa nuque. Et les bras de Yusuke se refermèrent autour du cou de Kuwabara et ils échangèrent un baiser enflammé.

« Heu… Trois ?

-Ca marche pas, dit Kuwabara.

-Je le vois bien, répliqua Yusuke. »

Hiei et Kurama se penchèrent légèrement pour voir les effets du coup de fil.

Et ils regardèrent la scène sans dire un mot pendant de longs instants.

Hiei sauta de l'arbre et atterrit sur le sol. Kurama fit de même.

Ils marchèrent en silence.

« Bon, ben apparemment, ils sont bien gays finalement, dit Kurama.

-Hn.

-Hiei, tu fais quoi maintenant ? Tu repars dans le makai ?

-J'sais pas.

-T'es de patrouille, non ?

-J'pensais sécher.

-Tiens, moi aussi, j'pensais sauter les cours quelques jours.

-Quatre jours ? demanda Hiei.

-Quatre jours, ça me paraît une bonne idée.

-Alors accélère. »

Hiei bondit sur un immeuble suivi de près par Kurama.

En quelques minutes, ils étaient dans la chambre du yohko. Hiei tendit la main et la passa dans les cheveux de Kurama.

« T'as vu, dit-il en récupérant la boite de préservatifs. C'est mieux quand c'est rangé.»

Kurama sortit les deux graines rouges qu'il avait mis dans sa poche et en donna une à Hiei.

Sans se quitter du regard, ils avalèrent les graines.

-----

« Trois jours et demi, dit Kurama en séchant ses cheveux.

-C'est déjà pas mal, constata Hiei en entourant une serviette éponge autour de sa taille. »

Il attrapa le menton de Kurama et l'embrassa.

« Faudra que tu récupères d'autres graines comme ça.

-J'y songeais, oui. »

Hiei s'étira.

« Le seul problème avec ces graines, c'est qu'on prend même pas le temps de manger, dit-il.

-Manger ? fit Kurama. Et le nutella, le miel, les fraises, la chantilly qu'on a…

-C'est vrai. »

Kurama se leva lui aussi et passa la main dans ses cheveux. Il en sortit du pollen doré et le regarda attentivement.

« Un problème ? demanda Hiei.

-Deux minutes…

-J'baisse la barrière ?

-Deux minutes, je te dis. Ca y'est, j'ai trouvé ! »

Hiei s'approcha.

« Trouvé quoi ? »

Kurama se tourna vers lui.

« Je me suis planté dans l'antidote. En fait, ce pollen annihile juste les effets pendant quelques minutes…

-Alors, ça veut dire… »

Kurama eut un pauvre sourire.

Hiei haussa les épaules et baissa la barrière énergétique qui les avaient protégé des intrus pendant trois jours.

« KURAMAAAAAA ! AIIIIDEESSS-NOUUSSS !

-T'as de la visite, fit Hiei en ramassant ses fringues et en passant dans la salle de bain pour s'habiller. »

Les hurlements continuaient et Kurama daigna ouvrir la porte de la chambre.

« Ca fait trois jours qu'on hurle ! cria Yusuke. T'es sourd ou quoi ? »

Kurama finit de boutonner sa chemise avant de relever la tête vers le détective.

« Ah, c'est bien que vous soyez là, dit-il. J'ai fait une légère confusion. En fait, le pollen ne fonctionne que quelques minutes… Tiens, pourquoi t'es menotté au radiateur, Yusuke ? Et toi, Kuwa, j'peux savoir pourquoi t'es ligoté à l'étagère ? »

Kuwabara et Yusuke échangèrent un regard.

« On est venus ici il y a trois jours pour demander de l'aide… Et y'avait cette putain de barrière… Et… c'était la seule solution pour éviter de… C'est long trois jours !

-Long, fit Hiei en arrivant. Bizarre, j'ai pas vu le temps passer.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il fout là, le nabot ?

-En quoi ça te regarde, abruti !

-Stop, coupa Yusuke. Kurama, files-nous l'antidote ! Le bon, cette fois.

-Mais… Mais les graines bleues cessent de faire effet après quelques heures ! s'écria Kurama.

-C'est pas possible…, murmura Kuwabara. Ca fait trois jours !

-Deuxième effet secondaire, dit Hiei. Tu sais, Kurama, cet effet secondaire-là… »

Kurama jeta un coup d'œil à Hiei.

« C'est vrai… Y'a ça aussi…

-C'est quoi ? crièrent Yusuke et Kuwabara.

-Vous avez pas consommé, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Hiei.

-Consommé ? Heu… Tu veux dire…

-Exactement ça, ouais.

-Bien sûr que non ! rétorquèrent les deux garçons en chœur. Et ça fait quoi ? »

Kurama secoua la tête.

« Là, c'est une catastrophe, murmura-t-il. Vraiment une catastrophe…

-Quoi ? Mais quoi !

-Et bien, commença le yohko. Si vous ne faîtes pas usage des graines dans les heures qui suivent, elles se greffent dans votre corps et y restent jusqu'à ce que…

-Jusqu'à ce que quoi ? »

Kurama et Hiei échangèrent un long regard.

« Jusqu'à ce que vous cédiez au désir… »

Yusuke et Kuwabara se regardèrent.

« Bon, et t'as bien un moyen pour virer ces graines, non ?

-Malheureusement, non, fit Kurama. Y'a plus rien à faire maintenant. Hormis vous savez quoi. Tout ce que je peux faire, c'est vous donner une plante qui fera disparaître les effets des graines pendant quelques heures.

-DOONNNEESSS ! »

Kurama sortit quelques feuilles de ses cheveux.

« Voilà, il faut bien les avaler entièrement. Sinon, ça marche pas. »

Au bout de quelques minutes, Kurama commença à détacher Kuwabara.

« Ca doit marcher maintenant, dit-il. »

Hiei, de son côté, récupéra la clef des menottes et libéra Yusuke.

« Alors ? fit Kurama.

-Ca marche ! Putain, ça marche ! J'ai plus envie de sauter sur cet abruti, cria Yusuke.

-Et moi non plus ! Libre, enfin libre !

-Ca ne va durer que trois heures, prévint Kurama.

-Files-nous d'autres feuilles !

-Impossible. On ne peut en prendre qu'une seule fois par jour. Mais vous avez trois heures devant vous… Profitez en pour rentrer vous douchez et manger un peu, je vais réfléchir pour trouver une solution.

-T'as plutôt intérêt ! fit Yusuke en se dirigeant vers la porte d'entrée suivi de très très loin par Kuwabara. »

Une fois les deux hommes sortis, Kurama et Hiei éclatèrent de rire.

« Hiei, tu sais que t'as un esprit tordu. Un deuxième effet secondaire ! Et ils y croient en plus !

-Tu parles ! Tu vaux pas mieux ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Pourquoi ça a duré si longtemps ?

-Il semblerait qu'il faut pas mélanger le pollen avec les graines bleues, ça donne le même effet que les graines rouges.

-Intéressant, ça.

-N'est-ce pas ? Tu fais quoi les trois prochains jours ? demanda Kurama en sortant les deux dernières graines bleues et un peu de pollen doré. Je viens d'avoir une bonne idée.

-Moi aussi. En plus, j'ai récupéré un truc sympa, fit Hiei en sortant les menottes qu'il avait dérobé l'air de rien.

-Très sympa, en effet. »

Ils avalèrent les graines et Kurama souffla le pollen sur eux deux. Pendant quelques minutes, le pollen cessa les effets des graines.

« Au fait, c'était quoi les feuilles que tu leur as donné ? demanda Hiei.

-Juste des feuilles de vérité.

-Et ça donnes quoi ?

-On va voir. »

Ils s'approchèrent de la fenêtre.

Au bas de l'immeuble, Kuwabara et Yusuke se faisaient une déclaration d'amour enflammé.

« Bon, y sont bien gays finalement, dit Hiei.

-Ou alors, il faut pas mélanger les feuilles avec les graines et avec le pollen… »

Ils échangèrent un sourire. Hiei leva une barrière. Et un instant plus tard, il se jeta sur Kurama et le renversa sur le lit.

Il l'embrassa et le regarda.

« Tu sais quoi ? T'es un mec plutôt terrifiant dans le fond.

-C'est ce qu'on dit. Au fait, je t'ai jamais dit l'effet secondaire des graines rouges…

-C'est quoi ? demanda Hiei en s'attaquant au cou de Kurama.

-Que tu ne pourras plus jamais désirer quelqu'un d'autre que moi. »

Hiei mordit légèrement l'épaule de Kurama.

« C'est encore un mensonge ?

-A toi de voir, répondit Kurama en plantant ses yeux verts dans ceux de Hiei. »

Le jaganshi embrassa encore Kurama.

Il passa la main dans les cheveux de Kurama et en sortit une petite feuille verte qu'il passa sensuellement sur les lèvres du yohko.

« Je pourrais savoir la vérité, menaça Hiei.

-La vérité, oui. Mais pas la réponse à ta question. »

Hiei laissa tomber la feuille sur le sol.

« J'ai pas besoin de ça de toutes façons.

-Ah non ? »

Kurama releva le débardeur de Hiei et caressa les pectoraux.

« Non. J'en ai pas besoin pour te le dire, fit le jaganshi.

-Me dire quoi ?

-Je t'aime. »

Kurama battit des paupières plusieurs fois.

« C'est vrai ? Hiei, c'est vrai ?

-A toi de voir, fit le jaganshi avec un demi sourire. »

**-----**

**FIN**

**-----**

Mon dieu que c'est débile ! Je crois que de tous les one-shots débiles que j'ai fait jusqu'à, celui-là est le plus débile !

Mais ça fait un bien fou après ma songfic tragique !

D'ailleurs, en réponse à vos reviews :

Saaeliel, désolé pour les répétitions, je dois dire que j'ai tellement galéré pour la finir que je n'ai pas pu faire une relecture très efficace tellement j'avais saturé !

En tous cas, merci, c'est bien d'avoir des critiques constructives.

Pour Melusine2, désolé, je ne pense pas que je ferais de happy end. D'une part parce que j'ai vraiment trop galéré à la finir et d'autre part parce que je me dis que cette fin, même si elle est tragique, est celle qui m'est venue le plus naturellement. Et puis, c'est tellement rare que je fasse une fin tragique que je préfère laisser cette fic telle quelle.

Koorime, merci de me reviewer à chaque fois. J'espère moi aussi avoir encore un peu de temps à consacrer à l'écriture (ne pas dormir, voilà la solution !) mais bon, rien n'est moins sûr.

Voilà, voilà, merci à tous.

Sinon, c'est ma 20ième fic sur YuYuHakusho! Dingue, non? Moi-même, j'ai du mal à réaliser!

Oui, c'était la révélation inutile de la journée...

A plus et laissez des reviews, svp.

A plus.


End file.
